


'cause i love a freak (and life's too short for me to stop)

by flyingthesky



Series: a freak like me [3]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: (and therefore peter parker), Alternate Universe, Costumes, Crossover Pairings, Eduardo Saverin is Spider-Man, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: “Wardo,” Mark mumbles into the side of his neck. He’s pressed the two of them impossibly close, and he doesn’t want to let go any time soon. “You’re okay.”“I said I’d come back,” Wardo says. His hand comes up to rub circles between Mark’s shoulder blades and this is one of those times where the lines between Eduardo Saverin and Peter Parker are blurrier than they are usually. Mark’s gotten used to it, now that they’re out of college and Harvard seems like a million years ago, but he still stubbornly refuses to call Wardo anything approaching Peter. “I didn’t even get injured this time.”





	'cause i love a freak (and life's too short for me to stop)

“Wardo,” Mark mumbles into the side of his neck. He’s pressed the two of them impossibly close, and he doesn’t want to let go any time soon. “You’re okay.”

“I said I’d come back,” Wardo says. His hand comes up to rub circles between Mark’s shoulder blades and this is one of those times where the lines between Eduardo Saverin and Peter Parker are blurrier than they are usually. Mark’s gotten used to it, now that they’re out of college and Harvard seems like a million years ago, but he still stubbornly refuses to call Wardo anything approaching Peter. “I didn’t even get injured this time.”

“The explosion—”

“You don’t have more faith in your technology than that?” Wardo laughs, more at the absurdity of Mark not believing in his own tech than Mark himself. “Your latest suit upgrade saved my ass out there. Dad’s gonna be so mad that you one-upped him again.”

“That’s _not_ what I meant when I said we should test the functions.” Mark lets go of Wardo, fingers immediately reaching for both the readout sensor on Wardo’s suit and the heads-up display in the glasses he’s taken to wearing. He watches the data go by, frowning. “It was experimental.”

“It worked.” Wardo seems nonplussed by this, and it’s always driven Mark crazy—Wardo grew _up_ with this fear. Mark didn’t. “You worry too much.”

“I miss when you were badly pretending to be a person with a modicum of sense.” Mark’s fingers absently reach for the closure of Wardo’s suit, reaching inside to find the place between Wardo’s third and fourth ribs. He hisses when Mark presses it, and Mark gives him an unimpressed look. “Didn’t get injured, huh?”

“You could at least take me to dinner before you go poking around in my suit.”

He’s holding a hand to the area now, rubbing it absently, and Mark looks over at his workspace. It takes a moment and a lot of moved paper piles to find one of the cold patches he always has on hand, but he does find one. Peeling the backing off, Mark bats Wardo’s hands away and affixes it to Wardo’s skin. In the beginning, Mark usually insisted that Peter go to medical for things like this. Now that they’ve worked together for almost a decade, Mark’s learned to choose his battles more carefully.

Not even bothering to do the suit back up, Wardo steps back into Mark’s space and kisses him. It’s a habit Mark thinks he picked up from Tony Stark, who always smooths things over with Pepper in the same way. Of all the strange habits that Wardo has picked up from his family, it’s one of the least objectionable so Mark continues to allow it. The new texture of the suit is something that Mark is still getting used to under his hands.

This version is more aerodynamic than previous versions, which means it has a bunch of dimples kind of like a golf ball and Mark kind of hates the way it feels under his hands. He’ll have to see if there’s a way to fix that—nobody has to know that about half the things Mark upgrades on Wardo’s suit are just for his own personal reasons. That’s between him and Wardo.

“You gonna let me wear this suit again, or are you already improving it in your head?”

“I have a few adjustments I want to make,” Mark says. He always does, though. “They can wait, though. You’ll take Kate or America with you on your next patrol, right?”

Wardo makes a noncommittal noise that Mark is fairly certain means he’ll take Miles instead, which is the opposite of what he wants. The parts of Eduardo Saverin that have made their way into being part of Peter mean that he’s too polite to just _tell_ Mark that and that’s fine. Everyone has secrets, so Mark allows Wardo his secrets and Wardo never asks him what, exactly, he’s working on at any moment. That’s how they’ve kept their relationship from falling apart and it works for them so he really doesn’t care what Dustin has to say about it—and Dustin has a _lot_ to say about it, for someone that’s dated about a third of S.H.I.E.L.D. in the past decade. Skye seems to be sticking, though. They have some kind of weird, shared trauma about the asshole that was on their team before the fall of Hydra. The one that nobody ever talks about and that Mark was too busy, well. He was busy with other things, is all.

“I can hear you thinking, Mark.” Wardo did up his suit again at some point and all Mark can think for a couple of seconds is that he’s glad he blurted out some sciencey sounding bullshit and convinced Wardo the suit needed to be literally skintight. “You know, the old suit never used to distract you this much.”

“Your old suit was running on software so old it would be in middle school.” There’s not real malice to the words, just a simple statement of fact. “It was time for a _real_ upgrade.”

“Sure,” Wardo says, laughing, “and it was vitally necessary for the _aerodynamics_ that it be this tight. Definitely not just because you like my body.”

“Obviously.” Mark smiles. “If that was the reason, I’d have made your suit like the awful ones that they sell at Halloween.”

“Yeah? The one that’s got an open front to show off my entire chest or the one that’s just hot pants and a crop top?” Wardo raises an eyebrow. “Or are you talking about the one that’s just a thong?”

“It’s a jockstrap, Wardo, come on.”

Every year Dustin buys Wardo a new terrible Spider-man Halloween costume and every year they get worse and worse. They have a whole drawer in their apartment that’s just full of them at this point, because Wardo is too nice to just throw them out.

“No, a jockstrap implies it’s some kind of support. That thing barely covered my dick, so it was a thong.”

“It looked good on you, though.” Mark lets Wardo take off his glasses and set them on his workspace. “Maybe next redesign.”

“Yeah, no.” Wardo pokes the end of Mark’s nose. “But maybe if you ask very nicely, I’ll wear it when we get home.”

Rolling his eyes, Mark activates the street clothes hologram function on Wardo’s suit and lets Wardo walk him home. Tonight, he has better things to do than be cooped up in a lab.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe next year i'll write the sequel to all the weirdos in the world that explains everything that makes no sense in this fic. i know, like, what happens in it? i just never wrote it lmao.
> 
> shoutout to my twitter followers who [literally picked this](https://twitter.com/flyingthesky/status/1158106638613565440) so this isn't even me just writing my own weird niche aus the people asked for it.


End file.
